Hostage
by madamwolf
Summary: What happens when Tugger gets captured by Macavity? Can Munkustrap find his brother and still keep the junkyard safe? BombaxTugger MunkxDem
1. Chapter 1

The Rum Tum Tugger was walking though the junkyard, he had just gotten away from his little fanclub. He loved the attention and having the kittens fawn over him and all but sometimes a tom just needs time away from it. He would sometimes go visit Bombalurina, his girlfriend, but she was off with Demeter (and probably Melanctha), he couldn't find her anywhere. Normally when he had time like this he would go visit his half brother Munkustrap, but he didn't feel like doing that. He was actually quite bored. Looking around he noticed that almost no other Jellicles were out every now and then he would see Pouncival or Tumblebrutus run around Everlasting Cat knew what they were doing.

After wandering around for another minute or two he noticed that it was rather late into the night. He thought about something for a moment before sighing, he ran a paw through his mane and walked off into the direction of the tire where Munkustrap was bound to be.He was always hanging out at the tire looking over the 'yard,and sure enough he was there.

"Hey, Munk." Tugger said as he walked over, placed his front paws on the tire and leaned his head down on them.

"Hello, Tugger, what brings you here?" Munk said looking down at his brother.

"Nothin', just letting you know I'm heading back to my humans house." Tugger said motioning over his shoulder in the direction of the house. "Ya knowI haven't made an appearance in almost two days, wouldn't want them to worry." He finished in a sarcastic voice.

Munk let out a short laugh. "Guess not, did you tell Bomba yet?"

"No… Can't seem to find her." Tugger said glancing around one last time.

"Want me to tell her if I see her?" Munk asked.

"Would you?" Munk nodded. "Thanks, I'll see ya in a day or so, okay?"

"Sure, thing." Munk said, Tugger smiled and walked away. Munk watched his younger brother walked away and out of the 'yard. Munk couldn't deny that he was a little worried, he hardly let anyone leave the 'yard alone (especially at night) with Macavity at large, you could never be to careful.

Munk sighed, _I worry to much _he thought. _Tugger'll be fine, he always is._ With that thought in his mind he went back to watching over the 'yard.

Tugger walked through the streets keeping an eye out for moving lights that always seemed to get in his way. When he was in the middle of the road a sudden a noise came from the alley across the street, he stopped and his fur stood on end ready fro anything. But everything was silent, the only sound came from him scratching his claws on the pavement.

Tugger sighed. "Just my old age I guess." He said to himself despite the fact he was still a young tom. He continued to walk across the street and then down the sidewalk only jumping out of the way once when a bunch of human teenagers walked by, they didn't even seem to notice him. Tugger watched them leave and when he started to step out of the alley a loud crash was heard behind him. Tugger whirled around his claws out, fur standing and he was hissing. The lid had fallen off a trash can, after a few seconds of surveying the area he slowly turned back to the street but his claws were still out and he was sill hissing faintly.

When he turned around something was blocking his way into the street. Tugger could not see who it was but he didn't need to he already knew it was his half brother Macavity.

Tugger hissed louder and bared his teeth at him but Macavity on the other hand looked perfectly calm and collected. "Hello, Tugger." Macavity said smoothlyas if they were on good terms.

"What do you want Macavity?" Tugger spat at himas Macavity began to circle him slowly eyeing him.

"Nothing, just taking a stroll around the town." He answered slyly and grinning evilly. Tugger glared at him and continued to be on his full guard he knew well that Macavity was much stronger then he. "Dear brother, why are you so mad? What have I done?"

"You know damn well!" Tugger yelled through gritted teeth. "Now get out of here!" He said acidly,butthisthreat was meaningless and Tugger knew it and he knew Macavity knew it.

"Don't think so." And with that Macavity lunged at Tugger knocking him over. Before Tugger could even comprehend what had happened Macavity had him pinned down. Tugger took a swipe at him and scratched his half brother in the face. But when he bought his paw up it left his chest wide open and Macavity took this opportunity to attack. Tugger yowled in pain as three long scratches were made across his chest. He managed to push Macavity of him and Tugger was able to get back to his feet.

Macavity ran at him once again and Tugger ran out of the way just in time. _I have to get out of here, there's no way I can win this!_ He said to himself. Macavity ran at him again and this time was to fast for Tugger. He scratched Tugger's face and blood began to pour out of the open wound. _I have to get back to the junkyard…_ He thought weakly. _I have to warn Munk that Macavity's here..._

Macavity didn't seem to tire at all though. He continued to beat Tugger blow after blow after blow. Tugger continued to try and fight back but he was unsuccessful. Macavity was to strong. Finally hitting Tugger and making him fly back into a wall he took one deep breath and then closed his eyes. He was officially tapped out.

"A job well done." Macavity said to himself and smirked at the beaten body of Tugger lying in the alley.

AN: That is where I leave you for now. Please be kind I know everyone says that but this is my first attempt at a CATS fic. And yes, I know this was short and everything but I swear the next chapter will be longer if I get reviews saying I should continue it. So please review and flames will used to roast marshmallows.


	2. Chapter 2

Munkustrap sat on the tire in the middle of the 'yard with Demeter, Tugger had been gone for about a day. He wasn't that worried, he knew he'd be gone for a couple days while he spent time with his humans so they wouldn't worry. But Munk had a strange feeling that something was wrong, he blew it off as just paranoia because of Macavity but he couldn't get it to completely disappear. Demeter was trying to calm him down as much as she could, she never really liked his bother but when he wasn't being cocky around his fanclub he wasn't half bad.

"Look, Munk, he'll be fine, you worry too much." She said soothing him as he kept a sharp eye out for his brother coming back.

"I know, but I just have this feeling… You get a bad feeling when something happens to Bomba right?" He asked and Dem nodded. "Well it's the same thing… I'm just a little paranoid on top of it all."

Demeter laughed but her laugh was cut short when Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer ran over to them out of breath. "Munk!" Jerrie yelled out as they reached the tire they leaned against it trying to catch their breath.

"What? What's wrong?" Munk asked as he stood up along with Dem.

"When did Tugga leave to go back to 'is 'umans 'ouse?" Teazer asked as she caught her breath.

"Yesterday, why what happened?" he asked a little dumfounded.

"'Ere," Jerrie said handing Munk a piece of paper. "We found it this mornin', 'is 'umans were puttin' them up all around town."

Munk looked at the paper in his hands he couldn't read it but he knew what it meant. On it there was a picture of Tugger lying on a cat bed looking rather stuck up and the words above it were large and to someone who could read would say 'Missing'. "You say they were putting these up this morning?" Munk asked quietly as he continued to stare down at the paper.

"Yeah, tha's why we asked when 'e left, maybe 'e jus' didn't get there yet." Teazer said trying to be helpful.

"No, he would have gotten there by now." Munk said thinking. "Jerrie, Teazer go find Alonzo help him gather a few search parties to look for him." His voice lowered. "I knew I shouldn't have let him leave alone..."

"Darling, it's not your fault it could have a happened to any of us." Dem said.

"But it happened to him, you better go tell Bomba. Better have her hear it from her sister then a random cat," Munk said.

"What about you, where are you going? Don't tell me you're going to look for him yourself."

"What am I supposed to do? Wait round until the search parties come together? You know I won't do that, my brother is out there and I have to find him." Munk said to her. "Now go find Bom, if it makes you feel better I'll take someone with me, okay?"

"How do I know you'll take someone?" She asked.

"Have I ever given you a reason to doubt me?"

She thought about it for a minute and then nodded. "I'll go talk to Bomba"

Munk nodded and she gave him a reassuring smile before she ran off. Munkustrap turned around, _I don't have time to look for someone to bring, I have to leave now. _He thought and began running off before he was stopped by someone yelling out his name behind him.

"Munkustrap!"

Munk turned around only to see the small black and white cat Quaxo, or Mistoffolees. He was running toward Munk at full speed. "Munk!" he called again. "Is it true? Has something happened to Tugger?" The younger tom and Tugger may seem like total opposites but they were actually very good friends.

"Yes, I'm going to look now."

"Can I come?" Misto asked quickly. "I wanna help."

Munk nodded. "Yeah, but hurry up." The two toms ran though the 'yard until they reached the edge. "His humans house is this way." Munk said as he looked down the street one way.

They ran down the road looking for any signs that could point to where Tugger might have diapered to. _Everlasting Cat Tugger, ya gotta hang in there we're coming…_ Munk thought.

Tugger moaned and the first thing he felt was a searing pain shooting up his chest. He was lying on the ground… somewhere, he really could care less right now. He hissed as he tried to move and realized that a rib or two just might be broken. _Bad idea, let's not move that_, he thought. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around, he was in a cell of some sort. Huge rats were guarding the entrance, they hadn't noticed he was up yet.

He shifted his position as quietly and gently as he could and stiffed a moan. He looked down and noticed dried blood caked in his mane and long scratches on his chest and when he brushed his face on his shoulder he saw blood from wounds that were still bleeding. Gritting his teeth he looked up and noticed that the rats saw he was awake, one of them nodded to the other and it left. Tugger assumed it was to get Macavity.

A couple minutes later Macavity showed up, throughout that time Tugger tried not to move to much. But when Macavity came over to him he couldn't suppress a shudder his mere presence in the room made everything go cold. "How are we doing tonight?" he asked as he bent down to Tugger's level.

"What do want with me?" Tugger spat at his brother.

"Ransom, thought that would be obvious even to you," he answered.

He ignored the fact that Macavity just called him stupid and continued. "Why me?"

"He's close to you, now believe me I would have loved to have gotten that lovely prize Demmy instead." Tugger winced at the hungry tone in Macavity's voice. "But she doesn't leave that little junkyard of yours anymore and when she does, she's surrounded by those little Jellicle buddy's of yours."

Tugger glared at him. "You were easy, now why he let you leave the 'yard on your own I'll never know. Why is it that you're the only one he lets leave without any supervision?"

"Don't even try it!" Tugger said loudly interrupting him but then lowered his voice. "You can't get to me."

"Fine, I see maybe you're good at something. But just because I can't get o you dose not mean I can't make you suffer." Macavity had an evil glint in his eyes and he grinned like a madman (or cat rather). "Wanna have some fun dear brother?"

Tugger tried not to let his fear show on his face as Macavity stepped closer to him extending his claws. When he got close enough he raked his claws over Tugger's chest, creating new wounds and opening old ones. Tugger closed his eyes as the white hot pain ran over him but he didn't cry out, he wouldn't let that happen.

Macavity smirked at the reaction and cracked his claws. "You know brother, I was always mad that father liked you, Munkustrap and Alonzo more then me. But what do you expect form a cat like him?"

"Father loved us all equally, it's your own damn fault he was colder to you!" Tugger managed to get out.

"Yeah, I am quite the troublemaker aren't I?" He ran his claws over Tugger's stomach.

He tried to fight back but he was getting weak and it was hard to fight back with your front and back legs tied. Macavity smiled triumphantly and ran his claws on the wall making a screeching sound.

_Munk, ya gotta get me outta this!_ He screamed in his mind.

Munk walked down the road with Mist at a fast pace looking for any sign of Tugger. Munk was getting even more worried he though they would have found a sign of him by now.

"Do you know where his humans live?" Misto asked looking up and Munk.

"No, all I know is that they live down this way. I've never actually been there," Munk replied.

The pair went further down the road until they reached an alley. Munk glanced down the alley but continued to walk on when he saw nothing but Misto stopped. Munk noticed that he stopped and turned around to face him. "What is it Quaxo?" He asked.

"He was here." Misto said as he walked into the alley. "With, oh Heaviside, Macavity." He finished looking up at Munk.

_I know it, Macavity got to him. Dammit! _Munk looked down at the ground and noticed a patch of dried blood. _Oh no… It must me Tugger's. Tugger is not as strong as me and even I can't beat Macavity on my own!_

Misto interrupted his thoughts. "We should go back to the 'yard get a few more Jellicles to help. If this is Macavity's doing we'll need all the help we can get."

Munk nodded, Misto was right but he didn't want to waist anymore time. It's been a full day, who knows what could have happened in that time. "Alright," Munk said. The two cats bolted back to the junkyard to get some more cats. They didn't have to go very far, about half way back they ran into one of the search parties that already left. Alonzo was leading them, with Tumblebrutus behind him and the two girls Demeter and Bombalurina behind them. Bomba's eyes were still puffy and red looking from crying but she managed to keep her composer while she stood there.

"We were hoping we could find you." Alonzo said. "We all split up in group of five, or four in our case you would made five and since Misto's there six. And don't worry about the kittens they didn't come, Jennyanydots and a few of the older cats are looking after them. But I suppose that's not the main priority now." Alonzo said sadly, he was just as worried for his brother and Munk was.

"Okay," Munk said now normally he would have objections to the fact the Dem and Bomba were with them but he was running out of time. "Come on, we found something in the back alley." He said and the cats ran around to the alley where they found the blood.

They nodded and ran back, they were that much closer to getting The Rum Tum Tugger back.

AN: I really was not gonna put that scene in where Macavity scratches Tugger but I put it in anyway. I hope I get as many reviews for this chap as I did for the last. That was great I didn't think people would like this so much! And thank you for your reviews they really helped me out. And now for the people who reviewed **Serendipity Kat**,** Mystitat**,** Mistofey**,** Puddycat** and** Bombalurinasara** thanks again I hop this chapter went up to your expectations!


	3. Chapter 3

Tugger had given up on holding in the screams of pains a little while ago. He realized (a little later then he hoped) just letting it all out was _so_ much easier. Macavity had been scratching every part of his body, his fur was matted with blood. Suddenly Macavity stopped, Tugger slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Macavity standing over him, he was a little confused at why he had stopped, not that he minded though.

"Master," a rat said walking over to him. "They have left the junkyard the only ones left are some kittens and a few of the older cats." He smirked evilly and Macavity mimicked it.

"Perfect…" Macavity purred and looked down to his captive. "Time to go, I hope you have fun while I'm gone." He looked back up to his henchcats. "Let's go."

The rats and cats all left with Macavity in the lead. Tugger looked at them confused. _They left the junkyard? _He repeated what Macavity had said. _Oh no, they're leaving now, they must all be out looking for me… Dammit this is all my fault if I hadn't been stupid enough to leave the 'yard on my own and get in a fight and **lose** then this never would have happened. _He thought weakly before closing his eyes and sinking into darkness.

The group of Jellicles were looking around the alley for any clues they could find. They were beginning to lose hope until Tumblebrutus pointed something out.

"Hey! Back here!" Hey yelled as he moved a trash can over. There was a path way of blood leading into a hole in the wall just big enough for a cat to fit threw. "I found something."

There was no line of blood between the stop they saw the previous day and this one because it had just rained and washed it all away and the blood spot that they first found was under a small overhang.

Munkustrap was the first to get to Brutus, he examined the small hole. "Come on," he said. The passage was dark, damp and all around depressing. The cats could barley fit and thought about what it would be like to get drug through here like Tugger was. But Munk quickly winced at the thought. _I'm coming Tugger, please just stay here for a little longer, please I'm coming, just hang in there._

Bombalurina was silent through out the entire time. The other cats could tell that this whole situation was taking it's fair toll on her, but then again, could you blame her. _Oh please, Tugger I can't live without you. Why haven't I even told you that? I love you please be okay. _She begged in her head.

The passage seemed endless end less and it was so dark that even their night vision wasn't much help. Finally when it ended the Jellicles looked around and realized that they ended up in an abandoned building. Munk saw the blood trail and began to fallow it lead straight through the building. After ten minutes or so they reached a door, the latch seemed to be broken or something because Munk could just push it open with the help of Alonzo. For once Munk actually prayed that Tugger was still bleeding a little when he passed through the door, the blood trail was beginning to thin out and Munk wanted to find his brother as soon as possible without delay.

All six cats exchanged glances prepared that there might be some henchcats on the other side ready for anyone who would try and get though. But when the door opened to everyone's surprise no one was there, Munk heard Misto behind him breath a sigh of relief.

"Okay," Munk said. "Three doors, he has to be behind one of them."

Demeter jumped up to one of the doors and was quickly fallowed by Brutus. They attempted to push the door open but failed. "It's not this one Dem said as she jumped back down.

Munk ran over to another one with Bomba and Alonzo, they tried it but the hinges seemed to be completely rusted out. "Not these…" Bomba whispered. "That means…" She trailed off looking to the last door.

Misto helped Munk with the final door and when they pushed it open The room was just as dark as the tunnel. "Quaxo…?" Munk asked and Misto nodded and concentrated a bit before the single light bulb hanging from the ceiling flickered on.

Bomba let out a short shriek of what she saw in front to her eyes. Everyone's attention was drawn to what Bomba was staring at.

"Oh Heaviside…" Munk mumbled and rushed over to his younger brother. He nuzzled Tugger with his nose trying to get a response out of him. "Tugger? Tugger, please answer me."

Tugger had just woken up a few minutes before they all got there and he was still in a daze. He heard voices that sounded vaguely familiar and someone grab him gently and his muscles tensed a bit.

"Tugger?" This was a female voice. The others were male.

He moaned and opened his eyes everything was blurry and out of focus. Even though his vision was bad at the moment he was able to make out a white face with black stripes. "Munk…" He breathed weakly.

"Yeah," Munk said smiling thankful that his brother was okay. "Yeah it's me, we're here buddy, you're gonna be okay."

"Oh honey." Bomba said moving into Tugger's line of vision.

He looked at her seeing a red queen and smiled. "Hey baby." He said forcing a small smile. "Don't you look good today…?"

She Gave him a sad smile happy that he was still able to keep his spirits up even in this situation. "I'm so glad you're alive." She said on the verge of tears.

"Ya thought I wouldn't be?" He took a pause to breath before continuing. "It'll take more then that to silence The Rum Tum Tugger." His smile faded when he remembered why Macavity wasn't there and Munk and the others were able to get to him so easily. "Munk, get back to the 'yard!" His breathing became slightly labored as his panic meter started to rise. "Macavity's planning to take it over…" He tried to speak forcefully but in his condition it was hard. Now he was breathing between every word. "He's heading… there… now… you have… to… to go…"

"Tugger, calm down." Munk said a little dumbstruck. "Breath, come on we have to get back."

He went to help Tugger up but he stopped them. "Munk, I'll just… slow you down… I can handle myself. Go!"

"Tugger-" he started but was cut off by Misto.

"I'll help him back with Tumblebrutus, you guys head back help the 'yard." Misto said and Brutus nodded behind him.

"Okay…" Munk said a little hesitantly. "Let's go." He said to Alonzo, Bomba and Dem. The two girls would normally be the first guess for the ones to help Tugger get back but they were both strong, independent, full grown, queens and Misto and especially Brutus were still young. Brutus was just old enough to join the search.

The four glanced back as they ran away from the three toms.

"Okay Tugger," Misto said. "Can you stand?"

He tried to get up but quickly fell back down wincing. "Don't look like it." He gave a weak smile before it quickly disappeared again.

Brutus and Misto each helped support the Maine Coon tom up and and he had most of his weight on them hardly letting one of his legs touch the ground. It was most likely either badly sprained or broken.

And slowly the trio made their way back to the junkyard.

AN: I really don't think I ever put a disclaimer in so here it is! I own nothing you see here! If I did I would be spending my money on stuff and not writing fanfiction. Except there is one character I mention once she has no part I just liked the name and wanted to use it somwhere. I beleive I mentioned her in the beginning of chapter one. Okay so thanks go out to **Puddycat**,** Mistofey**,** Quaxo Mistoffelees **and **Bombalurinasara**. Thanks again and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Munk stared at the 'yard in shock. Macavity had taken it over completely; Skimbleshanks was leaning protectively over a few of the kittens as they were being guarded by a couple henchcats. It also looked as though Skimble had been in a fight, his eye was a little swollen and he had several scratches on him. Jelly and Jenny were with a few of the other kittens and it looked like they even tried to fight back as well. Plato was protecting Victoria and Jemima, he was one of the older kittens, he would have gone with one of the search parties but he was just a little too young and a few strong cats had to stay behind to look after some of the younger kittens. He stared as Macavity stood on the tire smiling insanely at what was happening. His henchcats and rats were wandering around making sure no one got out of line.

"Now _this_, is how you control Jellicle brats." Macavity said to everyone. "It was taken to lightly before but from now one I guarantee you that this junkyard will be different." Munk listened and he could have sworn he heard a whimper from one of the kittens it sounded like Etcetera.

"Bomba, Dem," he whispered to them. "Go to the back and prepare to create a distraction when Alonzo gets in his place."

The two girls nodded and silently ran off to the back of the 'yard. Munk turned to Alonzo. "Go and hide prepare to attack when I go against Macavity, don't let ant of his henchcats get to me."

Alonzo nodded and went to hide in an old pipe between Skimble and Plato.

A few seconds later the girls ran out in the middle of the 'yard and began hissing and baring there teeth and claws at them. The henchcats began to run to them and get them but Macavity stopped them. "No, no," he said. "Leave these, beauties to _me_." He walked down from the tire with a seductive grin on. Demeter began to get a little uneasy as well as Bomba but they were sure that nothing would happen. When he was just a few feet from them Munk stepped up onto the tire.

"Macavity!" he called. "Why don't you try and take the 'yard by fighting me instead of trickery!"

Macavity turned around to face his half brother. "You're right, whatever was I thinking?" he ran up and jumped on the tire and began to fight Munk. The rest of the cats began fighting the henchcats and rats. The kittens ran for cover in the junk piles but made sure they were still able to see what was happening out of curiosity.

Soon they saw Alonzo running back with Mungojerrie, Rumpelteazer, Coricopat, Tantomile, Admetus and Cassandra. Jerrie and Teazer quickly sprang into action attacking the henchcats they once worked with but the two got out of working with Macavity shortly after they became Jellicles about three years ago. Soon the whole 'yard was in one big war, each cat was matched with another.

Munk and Macavity were still in a heated fight that had now traveled to one of the highest piles of junk when Tugger came in still be supported by Brutus and Misto.

"Oh no.." Misto said under his breath as he looked around at the violence.

Tugger looked around just as shocked as Misto was. He attention as turned to the fight against his brothers and he gasped seeing that Munk was obviously losing. He broke away from the two and began to run up the pile ignoring the pain.

"Tugger!" Misto called after him. "What are you doing?"

"Never mind me, go help the others!" he yelled back. Tugger used all his strength and jumped up to the pile. "Hey! Macavity! Ya wanna pick on someone how about me!"

"How the hell are you still living!" Macavity roared as he turned around to face the exhausted Rum Tum Tugger.

"Take more then that to kill me." Tugger smirked and cocked his head a little despite the situation. "Maybe next time ya better try harder."

"Oh rest assured I will." Macavity lunged at Tugger and Munk who was lying on the ground noticed this and shot up. Macavity was now on top of Tugger slashing him over and over again.

Tugger tried to throw him off but he was too weak and Macavity was too strong. He winced as Macavity clawed him. _Oh heviside I am stupid _he thought.

"GET THE HELL OFF MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Munk yelled as he dove at Macavity with everything he had. He dug his claws into his back and Macavity let out a yowl. Macavity fell to the ground and Tugger got back up and the two cats began lashing at him.

Macavity was able to force them off him and when the two stumbled back he was about to go after them when the ground (or junk) beneath his feet crumbled. He fell down to the ground and a sickening crack was heard throughout the junkyard, his neck had snapped. All the fighting stopped and everything went silent. The henchcats began to run suddenly lossing all their confidence and leadership. Munk and Tugger looked down to see Misto standing there with his front paws sparkling. He was the one who made the junk pile collapse.

Munk nodded to Misto and he smiled. Munk looked over his shoulder just in time to see Tugger begin to fall and he caught him before he reached the ground. "Come on, let's get you down. I know you have to be tired."

"Naw, I'm fine." Tugger said completely out of breath and Munk gave him a skeptical look. "Really… I am."

Munk rolled his eyes and the two made their way down the junk pile. Bomba and Dem were waiting for them at the bottom with concerned looks on. Bomba took Tugger and lowered him to the ground for some rest and Dem ran over and jumped on Munkso hard that he nearly fell over. The two couples stayed there for what seemed like hours just comforting each other until Bomba broke the silence.

"Tugger? Tug? Honey?" She shook him slightly and when he didn't move she looked up to everybody. "He's passed out."

"Well, it's no surprise." Jenny said walking over. "Boys, could you help me with him?" She asked to acouple of the toms.

Misto and Plato walked over, they were the only toms that were really uninjured. They carried him to her den and placed him on the many old blankets and bedding. He moaned as he was laid down but remained unconscious. Bomba sat down next to him along with Munk, Dem was with Misto standing behind them.

"Pounce, darling, would you get me some water and a cloth?" She asked Pouncival, he nodded and went over to her supply closet and took out what she needed. "Thank you." She said and began cleaning the various wounds.

Jerrie came in helping Teazer, she was limping and it looked like her ankle might be sprained. Jelly came in after them with Brutus and Admetus. "Jenny," she said. "I'm going to the back to help them, you stay with Tugger."

Jenny nodded and she looked after them with concern as they went to the back of the den. "Where are the rest, I know they didn't come out without any scratches." She asked Jelly.

"Cleaning up the 'yard, Alonzo wanted to start as soon as possible so that the kittens wouldn't get to scared," Jelly replied.

Jenny didn't approve of them working so soon after the fight but she did agree with the kittens they must be terrified. She sighed and continued to work on Tugger, _how could he have survived this? _She thought, _the poor dear…_ she began placing the bandages on him.

"How long will he be out?" Munk asked.

"Probably a day or so, I doubt it if he's slept any for the past several days, he must be exhausted." Jenny said. "But I am confident that he will have a full recovery."

Munk nodded and they all watched as Jenny continued to work on him.

AN: Okay, Tuggy is back and in safe hands. Yay happy days! And another thing that is very happy around here is that just yesterday I finished my Bombalurina costume. I'm so happy, this is the secondcostume I've finished fully. And I'm working on the Jellicle Ball dance, it's damn hard! But anyway hope ya like this chap and I thank **Quaxo Mistoffelees**,** Puddycat**,** Mistofey **and** Bombalurinasara **thanks again and yes I am sorry about the follow thing, I have been misspelling that as fallow forever and it's been goin on so long my computer now don't pick it up in spell check, so I am sorry if that happens.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two days since the attack on the junkyard by Macavity. Unfortunately Tugger was taking a bit longer to recover then expected, most of the time he was asleep and when he did wake up he seemed delirious and out of it. Munk was by his bed the entire time, he trusted Alonzo would look after the 'yard and Alonzo was more then happy to. Bomba came and and the two usually sat together in silence just waiting for him to wake, but now she wasn't there, she was with Dem. She usually took her away so that she could get some sleep or eat, Demeter understood that Munk just couldn't leave no matter what.

Munk sighed and laid his head down so it was resting on his paws. He closed his eyes for a second and drifted off into a dreamless sleep waiting for Tugger to show any signs that he was awake and okay.

_Oh crap…. Where the hell am I…?_ Tugger thought as he began to wake. He moved his head a little and winced deciding that, that probably wasn't the best thing to do at that moment. His slowly opened his eyes and looked around everything was unfocused and blurry. Blinking a few times trying to clear his vision he continued to look around realizing that he must be in Jenny's den because f all the homey touches to the place. He turned his head and noticed a silver tabby sleeping beside his bed. He smiled slightly and lifted his paw up and nudged him slightly.

"Hey, don't you have anything better to o then sit here all day?" Tugger asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Hm…?" Munk said as he lifted his head and saw that Tugger was awake. "Tugger! You're awake! Wait how did you know I was here all day?" He asked suspiciously.

"I didn't." Tugger smirked weakly and raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Cheat," Munk said still smiling.

"How long have I been out?" Tugger asked.

"About two days." Munk answered sadly.

"Two days?" Tugger asked looking shocked. "Wow…" Tugger looked off at nothing for a few moments before Munk spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Tugger asked him slightly confused at what his half brother just said.

"I'm sorry, this never should have happened. I'm your brother, protector of the tribe… it's my job to make sure nothing bad happens, guess I really screwed up, huh?" he said looking to the ground.

Tugger stared at him for a moment at a loss of words until he finally broke the silence. "Don't you ever say that." he said and paused to catch his breath for a second. "This is anything but your fault, don't ever think that again and if I hear you ever say that again you will be sorry about something."

"But it is my fault!" Munk cried, "I'm the one who let you leave the 'yard alone! I'm the one who left the 'yard nearly defenseless for an attack! I'm the one who couldn't handle Macavity alone and out you in danger!"

"If that's the case it's as much my fault as it is yours." Tugger responded. "I'm the one who wouldn't let you have someone go with me, I'm the one who didn't pay attention in defense class when we were kittens and never learned how to fight properly." Munk cracked a smile; it was true Tugger never payed attention during any of their lessons, unlike himself who listened to every word their instructor said. "But unlike you I don't dwell on what has _happened _I never have."

Munk sighed. "You don't get it, it is my fault."

"If you weren't here do you really think that would have stopped Macavity from trying taking over the 'yard? If you weren't here Alonzo would be protector and that wouldn't change that fact I'm his brother and that wouldn't change that fact that he would want me to get to him? No it wouldn't, face it, if you never existed this night wouldn't be changed one bit except for the one remaining thing that I wouldn't be sitting here talking to my over protective big brother." Tugger finished smiling slightly at Munk.

"You're smarter then you look." Munk said quietly.

"I'm artful and knowing remember?" Tugger said as flashed a grin.

"You're smart enough to take over the tribe if something happens to me or Alonzo." Munk said.

"Eh," Tugger weakly waved it off. "That's what Alonzo's there for, I could never do that. I'm too lazy and thank Everlasting Cat he's older then me. Besides what are the chances you would both die? Not likely so I think I'm safe."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Munk said and shifted his position. "I better go tell Jenny you woke up, she'll want to look you over." He began to get up but Tugger quickly held him down, although it was a fairly weak grip.

"Let's not, I don't want her poking and prodding just yet." Tugger said, "Maybe in a few minutes."

"Liar," Munk said. "You wouldn't want to see her in five years but she has to look at your wounds so you're going to see her now, the sooner the better."

"But I dun wanna see her." Tugger moaned and pouted like a kitten as Munkustrap got up and walked out of the den.

He wandered around for a minute or so looking for her and ran into Dem and Bomba. The girls looked at him wondering why he could have left the den and then it hit them Tugegr had woken up. "Is he awake?" Bomba asked walking to him.

"Yea, and just as good as new, you can go see him while I look for Jenny. I'm sure he could use the company," he said.

"Oh, Jenny's over with Jelly giving some of the kittens their lessons." Dem said gesturing behind her.

"Really? Thanks, sweet." He said and leaned over and they rubbed heads for a second before Munk ran off to find Jenny and Bomba and Dem went to go see Tugger.

He jumped over a pile of junk and spotted Jenny teaching the kittens. He ran up to her and when she spotted him she gasped slightly. "Oh my gosh, is he awake."

_Why is everyone assuming that?_ He asked himself and sighed. "Yes he is."

"Continue without me?" She asked Jelly and she nodded and Jenny turned back to Munk as they walked back to her den. "How is his condition?"

"Weak, tired but holding out, he has his normal Tugger attitude." Munk said smiling.

"That's good…" She sighed a sigh of relief.

The two girls slowly walked into the den a little hesitant and cautious, they saw his eyes were closed and his breathing was slow. A pained looked was across him face and every now and the he would wince, presumably from the healing rib. "Honey?" Bomba asked as she walked over to his bed.

His eyes cracked over and he grinned. "Hey, love, how ya been?"

"Worried sick, don't you ever, _ever_, do this to me again!" She said, "We were all really worried."

"I heard," he said and then he noticed Dem standing behind Bomba. "So, I thought you didn't like me? Were you even concerned for my well being?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Well, like Bomba said we're just all worried for you…" She trailed off, she would never admit it but over these past days she had begun to like the Rum Tum Tugger. Maybe he wasn't as cocky as he seemed around his fans.

"You like me." Tugger said smiling and in a little bit of a sing song voice.

"I do not!" She protested but before Tugger could argue his point any further Jenny walked in fallowed closely by Munk.

"So how's my patient today?" Jenny asked as she looked over his bandages.

"Just fine, ya know I feel so fine I think I can leave now." Tugger said as he began to sit up.

"Oh no you don't." She said and gently pushed him back down. "You still have a lot of healing to do."

Tugger grunted trying to think of a way to get out of this. "What about my humans? I'm late ya know. They probably think I'm dead or somthin' I should go."

"You will be dead if you try and leave mister, you still have a lot more healing to do so don't even try and leave." Jenny said in a motherly tone.

About fifteen minutes later Jenny finished re-bandaging his wounds and gave him one last quick look over. "You look good, I think my work is done for the day."

"Thank heaviside," Tugger said. "I thought you'd never be done."

"Dear, it didn't take that long." She said.

"Yeah, well, you weren't the one who was getting attacked by savage bandages." He said. "When can I start moving again?"

"I'd say tomorrow, but I don't want you leaving this 'yard for at least another two days."

"No problemo." Tugger said.

"Alright well I have a class to get back to, see you all later. And _don't_ let him get up or move in any way do everything for him." Jenny said and left the den.

"Mmm, well I have no objections to that," Tugger said and moaned as he lifted his paw and feeling the newly applied bandage on his head. "So… what does a tom have to do to get some cat nip around here?" He asked the two queens and Munk who were now all sitting next to his bed.

Bomba rolled her eyes, smiled and leaned back shaking her head, Dem scoffed and leaned on Munk and he simply laughed.

AN: Woo all finished finally, it seemed like this chapter took forever to finish. Did it really take long or was that just me? I really don't know any more, now that schools over I hardly remember what day of the week it is. But I guess I'm not the only one… Anyway thanks for the reviews by **Bombalurinasara**,** Puddycat**,** Mistofey **and** Quaxo Mistoffelees**. I love you all, including the people who don't review as long as I know this is being enjoyed I could care less. Well I see ya next update!


	6. Chapter 6

Tugger blinked a few times to clear his vision; he had just woken up from a long night. He even had a nightmare. He never had nightmares, the last one he had was when he was a kitten. It was weird, he woke up in a cold sweat and breathing hard, he didn't remember much of it, he only remembered being gently pushed down by a silver tabby that was sitting by his side and he said something to him. Tugger couldn't think of what he said but he did remember falling back to sleep almost instantly.

He looked around when his focus was back completely and lifted his head. It didn't hurt as much as it did the pervious day and his rib seemed better it was only a alight sting as he propped himself up against the many blanket and pillow. He inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly. At that moment the blankets at the entrance moved over and Jenny entered.

"Why hello, you're awake." She said walking over to him and smiling. "It's about time we were a little worried, it's after noon you know,thought you might never wake up." She laughed slightly as she looked him over. "So how are you feeling, dear."

"Fine, head hurts a little, ribs hurt a little, legs hurt a little, well, overall everything hurts a little but a hell of a lot less then they did yesterday." Tugger said.

"Watch your mouth; I don't want to have to wash it out with soap. But it's good that you feel better, would you like to try and walk around a bit. I would much rather you stay in bed longer but I know you'll try and run around behind my back and you'll end up hurting yourself more." She said taking off some of the bandages off his chest and redoing them.

"Got that right." Tugger said as he sat up further to allow Jenny easy access to his back wounds.

"This does not look to good back here." She said and Tugger furrowed his brow and he shifted his eyes around.

"What? What's going on? What's wrong?" He asked nervously.

"Just looks a little infecting nothing to serious." She said and applied some antibiotics. Tugger winced and hissed slightly closing his eyes tight. "Oh don't act like a kitten, and don't hiss at me!" She scolded.

"You're not the one getting their back burned off." He moaned and the blankets at the entrance moved over showing Munk enter the den.

"Hey," he said and looked at Tugger in obvious pain. "What's going on in here?"

"Help, Munk, she's killing me." Tugger managed to get out.

"Oh he's just being a kitten, some of his back wounds got a little infected." She explained and applied some more.

"Hehe," Munk laughed at his brother and sat down on the bed next to him. "Stick it out, the sooner this is over with the sooner you can get out of here. And I know you want that."

"There, done. Now that wasn't so bad now was it?" she asking putting new bandages on to protect the wounds.

"I would rather be back in Macavity's hold." Tugger said acidly as he sat up straight. "So can I, ya know, leave now?"

"No, Tugger!" Jenny said turning back to the tom. "What have I told you? No _leaving_ until you are fully recovered."

"Well actually I came to talk to you about that." Munk said looking at the both of them. "Jerrie and Teazer just came back, they said that they saw Tugger's humans looking at new cats in a shop. If he doesn't get back soon, he may have to deal with another cat there."

"What? Nooooo…" Tugger wined, "I don't want to have to deal with some kitten."

"You deal with them everyday here, why would it be such a bother at your home?" Jenny asked.

"Because it's _my_ home, ya bring in some kitten and they'll strut around like they own the place, I know I did." Tugger said. "My home is a place where I can get away from the annoyingness of the kittens and such, if there was one there that would be horrible."

"I guess it may not be that bad,maybe you two could get along. You could do the big brother thing for once." Munk said.

"Oh no, no, no, no I don't do the big brother thing, I'll stick with my slot as little brother it's what I'm good at it's what I know." Tugger said shaking his head.

"Well, your humans are just looking at them, maybe they'll still wait a while for you to come back." Munk said shrugging.

"I hope they wait…" Tugger said. "No offence to all the cats who don't have humans, but I really don't think I could live that life I mean come on, pampered when you're there, free food and bed. What's not to like?"

"Pampered? You get pampered?" Munk asked.

"Well not in the sense of them picking me up and groping me because I would scratch their eyes out, but ya know I enjoy getting petted behind the ears ever now and then." Tugger responded.

Jenny smirked and quietly slipped out of the den without them noticing as not to disrupt their conversation. Munk sighed and looked at Tugger lying on the bed for several seconds before Tugger got board of Munk staring at him.

"What…?" He asked looking Munkustrap up and down. "What'd I do?"

"Nothing, come on, I want you to try and walk for a bit."

"Heviside, you're actually letting me try and recover fast without going through the over protective thing?" Tugger said and Munk walked over and help him up with one arm around his shoulders.

"Well I want you to get well fast and I also want you to get back to your humans before they do get another cat, it would probably be good for you to have someone around when you're not in the 'yard, but I know you don't want that…" Munk said.

"Thank you." Tugger said. "Jenny said I could probably try and walk today anyway."

"Okay, so now you're standing." Munk said as he got Tugger positioned but he was still leaning heavily on Munk.

"Not really, I have almost all of my weight on you." Tugger said looking to his brother.

"Really? Wow, you are light, you have to eat more." Munk said and Tugger shrugged. "Alright, I'm gonna let go."

"Fine by me."

"You ready?"

"Yes."

"You sure? I don't want you to fall on your butt."

"I'm sure just let go, I can stand on my own."

"Here we go."

"Just let go already."

Munk let go and Tugger's legs immediately gave away under him and he collapsed to the ground yelling 'crap'. "Tug!" Munk cried as he caught his brother. "I asked if you were ready. Why didn't you tell me you weren't?"

"I thought I was." Tugger said glumly.

"So obviously you aren't ready to stand quite yet, maybe you just need to slowly get to do this. Maybe just every now and then take a little weight off at a time." He suggested.

Tugger pouted, he hated not being able to do things on his own. It was great when he was faking it or it was all just pity. But when he really couldn't do something, it was horrible.

After about fifteen minutes of helping Tugger walk around the room, Munk put him back down on the bed. Even though Tugger would never admit it, he was exhausted. "Well I think we made some progress." Munk said trying to shed light on things.

"Shut up." Tugger said tiredly.

"Alright then, just don't expect to be able to do everything you could do before right away; you still have a lot of healing to do." Munk said trying to encourage him.

"I know… I know…." Tugger sighed but then a smile crept on his face. "Come on, lets take another go at it, the sooner I can walk the sooner I can charm the ladies with my all powerful hip shaking talents."

Munk smiled and for the rest of the day he helped Tugger move around and by the end of the day Tugger was able to stand and take several steps on his own without being supported. Jenny came in later that night and asked what they were doing all day, but the boys played it cool and simply said they were talking, which wasn't a total lie.

AN: As much as I really hate to say this and I do this in all my stories to warn people, I'm pretty sure that the next chapter will signal the end of this story. Sorry. I might put up an epilogue but that's just a maybe. But this is not the end of my CATS fics, I am seriously considering doing a Harry Potter/CATS crossover. So if you like Harry Potter look out for that. Yes it will be an odd story. But anyway back to this, I thank all my reviewers: **Quaxo Mistoffelees**, **Puddycat**, and **Mistofey**. Thanks again and I'll see ya'll next time!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Okay we do a little bit of ages in this chapter I tried to avoid it but I didn't try hard enough. I looked up cat years vs. human years, but it was like 1 year in cat's equals 15 in human or something like that. I was like damn so I'm gonna use human years for everything, just because cat years drive me insane and they confuse the hell outta me. Okay that's it enjoy the chapter!

The Rum Tum Tugger stiffly walked across the den. Jenny made him stay one more day because of his infected injuries; Munk thought it was for the better so that he could build up more strength. But Tugger was bored as anything and just wandered around the den when Munk was patrolling and when Bomba was with Dem doing Everlasting cat knows what queens do in their spare time. Every now and then he would even work on his dance skills for the Jellicle Ball, but he quickly realized he wasn't nearly as flexible as he was when he had full health.

Sighing one more time Tugger just got too bored to stay and he wandered out of the den. He was walking slowly and with a limp but other then that he was almost fine. He winced and started to bend down to the ground, he rested for a second breathing a little hard when he felt a head rub up against his side. Glancing to his side he smiled slightly at Etcetera rubbing her head against him. She looked up and smiled at her favorite tom.

"Hey Tugger, it's good to see you finally up!" She said smiling broadly looking at him with her sweet brown eyes.

Tugger looked down to the ground and laughed slightly. "Well I'm not exactly up very well right now am I?"

Etcetera blushed and smiled even more at the fact Tugger was talking to her like this. "Can I help you?" She asked when she noticed his breathing and slight winces every now and then. "Want me to go get Munkustrap?"

"Naw… naw… Munk doesn't have to know about this. I'm really not supposed to be up right now." He said and flashed a smile making her blush even more.

Etcy giggled and rolled over onto her side so he was looking down at her instead of eye level. "Are you feeing better?" She asked innocently. "We were really, really worried and then Macavity came..." She trailed off and began to tell him what happened form the kittens point of view."And Skimble tried to fight him but he couldn't, Jenny and Jelly tried to help him but the bad cats wouldn't let them near Skimble. Plato tried, even Pounce tried to help." She said and crawled over to Tugger so she was laying right next to him. "But then Munk came with Alonzo and Demmy and Bomba and we thought he would get Macavity but then he got hurt too and no one could help him because all the mean cats wouldn't let them." Tugger looked down at her with pity in his eyes he didn't often give condolences and sympathy, he wasn't very good at it but he couldn't help it here. "Then you came with Brutus and Misto!" She said sitting up and smiling again. "And then you helped and Misto did his magic thingy and everybody was saved!"

Tugger nodded and looked back down to the ground. "If you didn't come back something really bad, worse then what happened would have happened." She said.

"No, Munk would have beaten Macavity even if I wasn't there." Tugger said. "In my condition al I could do was absolutely nothing."

"That's not true, you helped Munkustrap." Etcy said and rolled on her back sticking her legs up in the air.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere?" He asked her.

"I was playing hide and seek with Jem, Ele, and Vicky but I left the area so they're probably still looking for me." She said and put on a mischievous smile.

"Being a mischievous tom myself, I am proud of you. Ya don't know how much trouble I got into when I was your age, Munk would get so mad at me. Alonzo would more laugh…" Tugger trailed off and Etcy laughed.

"How old are you Tuggy?" She asked bluntly.

Tugger laughed and gave a lopsided smile. "Bold thing ain't ya?" He asked her but she still had that curious look in her eyes. "How old are you?"

"If I tell you will you promise you'll tell me how old you are?"

"You drive a hard bargain but sure."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay! I am ten years old!" She said proudly. "Your turn!"

"Okay, I'm twenty four." He said and Etcy made a shocked face.

"You're old! But you're still really, really, cute!" She said and rubbed her head in his mane.

"Why thank you I know I am." He said and she smiled. "Hey, you think I'm old, Munk is twenty _seven_, and Alonzo is twenty five, just a few months older then me, but older none the less. If he had been born a few months earlier or me a few months later I may be in his position right now."

"Really?" Etcy seemed fascinated by this. "Vicky's the oldest out of us, she's thirteen, and I'm the youngest." She said sadly.

"I never would have guessed." Tugger said and Dem walked up to the two cats smiling slightly.

After a pause a thoughtful look went over the kittens face, and that was rare to see. "Tuggy? Wasn't Macavity your brother too?" She asked and Tuggers head snapped up.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Around."

Tugger took a deep breath. "I wouldn't tell anybody I told you but yes, yes he was."

"How old was he?" She asked and Tugger's smile returned.

"Old."

"How old."

"Twenty nine."

"_Wow_!"

Tugger laughed at her reaction when Demeter spotted them and walked over.

"What are you two doing down there?" She asked and leaned down.

"Tugger looked upset so I decided to come over and cheer him up!" Etcy said cheerfully.

"That's very sweet of you but I can handle it from here, why don't you go over and play with the girls. I know for a fact they're looking for you." Dem said to Etcetera.

"Okay!" She said quickly saying goodbye to Tugger and she ran away over the piles of junk to the other side of the 'yard. "Do you need some help down there Tugger? Ya look a little stuck."

"As much as I hate to say and you know I do, yes I do need some help." Tugger replied looking up at her.

She bent down and allowed him to put one arm around her shoulders he moaned as she helped him up. "Why are walking around like this? It can't be good, I don't want you wasting to much of your energy you still have to get back to your humans."

"Well that's why I left, one I got bored and two I wanted to find Munk to tell him I was leaving, obviously I didn't get very far." Tugger said.

"Well he's patrolling with Alonzo, right around the corner I think." Dem said.

"Okay then let go."

"What? No you're still too weak."

"But if he sees I need help like this I'll never get out of here." Tugger pleaded and Dem nodded slightly. She hated lying to Munk but it was true ever since the 'incident' Munk had been very protective over everything, especially Tugger.

"Fine, but I'm staying close until someone else comes by your side."

"Ya know if this were about a week ago you would never do this for me." Tugger said. "You are startin' to like me, a lot, might I add."

She rolled her eyes and the two spotted Munk and Alonzo walking around the corner. Munk saw them first. "Tugger! What's wrong is everything okay?"

Tugger looked to his brother with an annoyed face as he rushed over. "Munk I'm fine, I just came to tell you I'm leaving. Where's Bomba?"

"I'll go get her." Dem said and ran off to go find her sister.

"Sure you're up to leave?" Alonzo said still a little worried for his brother.

"I'm fine, honestly. I don't need to be treated like a kitten. I am a grown tom-" Munk scoffed. "Hey, I am."

"Not mentally, mentally you're still a kitten. Strutting around, showing off." Munk said and.

"Hey, Alonzo is just as bad." Tugger argued.

"Hey don't drag me into this," Alonzo said.

"He may be flirtatious but he's not the sex symbol of the tribe." Munkustrap said.

"Cool, I'm the sex symbol! Well, now that I think about it, it's not really a surprise." Tugger said and ran his paws through his mane a few times.

"You are so cocky." Munk said sighing.

"I know."

"Tugger!" Bomba yelled and ran over to him. "How are you?"

"I'm just fine and I wish people would stop asking me that." Tugger said as they rubbed their heads.

"I'm sorry, baby, it's just I worry." She said as they parted. She gave him a quick look over deciding whether or not she wanted him to leave. "You don't seem to bad, but then again you've always been good at hiding things from me."

"But I really am perfectly fine."

"And I trust you." She smiling sweetly. "We'll walk you back to your humans, me and Dem should be heading back as well. Munk are you coming?"

"Yeah, I should make a quick pit stop at my humans, let them know I'm alive." Unlike everyone else's humans Munk could go a little over a week without going back. His humans knew he was an outdoor cat and can be gone days and days at a time. But they also had another cat who was an indoor cat named Jay. She liked being an indoor cat and had no interest in being a Jellicle, but she did love the stories Munk told her when he came by. One time he and Tugger even managed to sneak her out of the house so she could watch the Jellicle Ball one night when their humans were away.

"Okay, I'll stay and keep an eye out on the 'yard." Alonzo said, unlike them he had no humans and that's the way he liked it. "I think I'll go find Cassandra first though." There was a big rumor around the 'yard they had something between them, but neither of them had even confirmed it.

Tugger smiled and looked at Alonzo clearly asking if there was anything happening with them. Alonzo lightly hit him on his shoulder and walked away.

The group was about to leave before Tugger stopped. "Wait where's Misto, I wanna say bye. I may not be back for a while. Knowing my humans they might want to take to the-" Tugger visibly shuddered, "the vet."

All the cats shuddered visibly. "Well…" Dem said. "It may not be bad, maybe they won't so anything to bad ya know? Maybe they'll even help ya get better faster."

"Yea, or maybe they'll do something else." Tugger said and Munk's eyes went wide.

"I'll scratch their eyes out of they do." Bomba said acidly.

"But anywhere, back on the matter at hand." Tugger said. "Where's Misto?" He asked again as the group left the borders of the junkyard.

"Um, he's out wandering the streets. Yeah he just needed some time to clear his head." Munk said obviously coming up with that off the top of his head.

"You're lying." Tugger said.

"No, he's really not." Bomba said. "Misto isn't here, but I'm sure Alonzo will tell him you said goodbye when he does get back."

"You're all lying to me but I'll play along." Tugger said and they all walked down the road. After a few minutes Tugger began to get tired again and Bomba silently told him to lean on her a little and he gratefully accepted.

About five more minutes went by and the two girls had to leave down another road. They rubbed noses and heads affectionately with their mates and left. Munk that when Bomba left Tugger was walking slower and he knew he was leaning heavily on her. "Come on Tug, no need to torture yourself. Lean on me." Munk said and walked to Tugger's side.

Tugger smiled and leaned on Munk, the two brothers walked down the road until they reached Tugger's home. Munk should have broken off at the last road but he didn't want to leave to walked back on his own. "I'll see you in a few days?" Munk asked as Tugger began walking up the stone path to the cat door.

"You will." Tugger said looking back and smiling. Munk nodded and walked back to head to his home. Tugger walked up to the cat door and pushed it open, he immediately smelled fresh cat food.

"Oh no…" He moaned. _Fresh food can only mean one thing, there's a little kitten brat wandering around in my home somewhere_.

Walking into the living room he heard a squeal and he turned around. "Ace!" Cried a woman, named Sarah, in her mid twenties and she ran over to the mane coon cat. "Oh my gosh you're back! I thought I would never see you again!" She hugged Tugger making him wince slightly and hiss a little. "Oh, I'm sorry baby I know you don't like that, but I'm just so glad to see you. Dave! Come in here! Someone wants to see you."

A man walked in his mid twenties as well. "Ace! Buddy you're back!" he walked over and scratched him behind the ears. "Oh what's this?" He said and stared to examine Tugger's back and the various wounds on him. "Looks like he got in a bit of a fight with another cat, hope ya kicked his ass, Ace."

"Wasn't alone, but yeah he's gone and he ain't comin' back." Tugger said mumbled even though the humans only heard it as a meow.

"Yeah, he kicked his ass that's my boy." Dave said.

"We should make a vet appointment." Tugger meowed. "Baby, I know you hate the vet but we have to have someone look at those nasty cuts of yours." Sarah said.

Tugger looked at Dave with a pleading look. "Hey don't look at me buddy." Dave said. "Come on he should meet the new member of the family."

"Oh here it comes…" Tugger said.

"I'm sure you'll love him, Ace, you can be a big brother now." Sarah said.

"Easy for you to say." Tugger said dully.

"His names Blake." She said.

"Oh well that's just peaches and cream." Tugger mumbled, they walked into a room and Tugger furrowed his brow. _Wait, this smells familiar…_ He thought and they turned another corner.

Tugger's eyes widened when he saw the familiar black and white tom laying on a big pillow. "Misto?" He asked.

"Hey Tugger!" he said cheerfully.

"W – w – what are doing here?"

"I'm the new cat." Misto said, "They found me on the street when they were gonna go pick up another cat from the shelter today and decided I was much more cute then any cat there."

"That is great! I was worried it would be some little brat, but now I know it's just some little magical brat, that is much better." Tugger said.

"Shut up!" Misto said smiling.

"But I bet these people didn't expect to have their own magician wandering around. Just go easy on them in the beginning." Tugger said.

Misto laughed. "I will." He said smirking.

"What have you done?"

"Just a few missing socks nothing to big."

Tugger laughed and slapped his friend on the back. "Everlasting Cat, I thought these humans got enough torture from me, they are in for a ride."

The two cats laughed and Sarah and Dave watched them. "They seem chummy." Sarah said. "Hey you know, Blake was a stray, and Ace does wander outside a lot. Maybe they know each other!"

"Honey, don't be silly." Dave said and he led her out of the room.

AN: I wrote a super long chapter here for you guys, I hope you people liked. I'm still not sure if I should make an epilogue if one doesn't go up within a week or so then I probably won't. But the odds are leaning toward I will. Okay guys and girls I'm glad you liked this and maybe if I write more CATS stories in the future I'll see you there too. And for Victoria's age, I picked thirteen casue it symbolizes going into your teenage years and this takes place after the Jellicle Ball so she did the mating dance and everyhting. I don't know it's just what I think. Now to my loyal reviewers I thank you: **Quaxo Mistofelees** and **Bombalurinasara**. And thanks to all those who do not review I love you just the same! Well, I'll see you!


	8. Chapter 8

A little over a week later Tugger was back up and running around the junkyard. His wounds were almost fully healed but he would always bare the scars. Tugger was back to flirting with every available queen only to go back to Bomba in the end of the day. She didn't really mind what he did with his free time because she did it too, just as long as it was all he was doing. Munk and Demeter were spending a lot more time together; they could often be seen sitting on the tire.

Ever since Misto has started living with Tugger he had developed a new confidence. It was assumed Tugger was giving him queen advice but neither never told. Recently Misto had asked Victoria out for a walk around the city, she accepted. Jelly and Jenny were convinced they were too young to get into anything to serious and not to mention there was an age difference. But Dem and Munk argued about their age difference.

Tugger walked in the 'yard with Misto closely behind him, he smirked at a few of the queens and strutted by them. Misto rolled his eyes at his friend's flirtatious ways. Tugger went immediately over to the tire where he saw Munk sitting alone. Dem must be with Bomba. Misto broke off and went to find Victoria.

"Hey! Munk! What's goin' on?" Tugger asked as he rested his front paws on the tire.

"Absolutely nothing and that's how I'd like it to stay." Munk said smiling. "What about you? I hear you're giving queen advice to the kittens now."

"That is a lie; I am not giving any advice, my methods will always remain a secret and will be passed down in my family for generations to come." Tugger said jumping up on the tire next to Munk.

"Right, I'm surethey will." Munk said, "So how's Misto doing with the family?"

"Oh Heaviside," Tugger laughed. "Confusing the hell of them, just the other day they were outside looking for him for almost an hour and all the while he was sleeping under the table in the hallway."

Munk laughed as well. "Yeah that sounds like him, make sure you tell him not to confuse them too bad."

"I will." Tugger said but inwardly laughing, he would never tell Misto that. He found it all quite amusing.

"No you won't." Munk said shaking his head. "I know you too well, but can you at least help out the humans when he is doing something? No you won't do that either."

"Munk, you take out all the fun of me lying to you." Tugger moaned.

"Exactly how much do you lie to me?" Munk asked looking at his brother with a shocked expression.

"Not a lot."

"Is that a lie?"

"Maybe."

"You are impossible."

"I know." Tugger smirked.

"Father should have stopped at me and Alonzo." Munk said sighing but he could suppress a small smile.

"Well he wanted a fun son, hehe that kinda rhymes." Tugger laughed.

"You are so juvenile." Munk laughed. "You really need to grow up, stop being a kitten."

"Oh I never will." Tugger said, "You have any idea where Bomba is I wanna talk to her before the end of the day let her know I'm back."

"I think she's over in the oven with Dem, and speaking of Dem can you send her over, I haven't seen her all day." Munk said.

"No problemo." Tugger said and jumped off the tire he walked off to go and find the queens. He went over to the oven and made sure not to make any sound as he kept around the corner. He looked in and spotted them chatting away about something. He jumped in made his fur stand on end and hissed. The two queens just looked at him with blank expressions.

"That was terrifying, baby." Bomba said as she stared at him and his fur settles back down he sat down in the entrance.

"You could of at least tried to act scared a little." Tugger said to them.

"No," Dem said laughing. "We really couldn't have."

"But anyway Munk wants to say hi so why don't you go over there." Tugger said looking at Dem.

"Oh well I can see when I'm not wanted." She smirked and walked out of the oven giving them both a quick goodbye.

"So how long have you been in the 'yard?" Bomba asked moving over closer to him as he settled himself down.

"Not long, I went and visited Munk before I came to see you."

"I'm not your top priority?" She joked.

"No, but you are top on my list for something." He said purring slightly.

"Ohhh…" Bomba said smiling. "I like the sound of that."

Back at the tire Dem had just arrived to see Munk, the two were getting awfully close up there. "Come on Munk, let's go somewhere more private, we don't want little kittens hanging around."

Munk grinned and the two jumped off the tire running over to Munk's pipe. On the way he passed Alonzo and Cassandra. "Alonzo watch the 'yard for me? Thanks." He said without waiting for a response and hardly turning around to face him.

Alonzo looked after his brother for a moment and then exchanged glances with Cassandra. The two wandered over to the tire and sat up on it only slightly paying attention to what was happening.

Misto looked around for Victoria and when he finally found her she was sitting with Electra, Jemima and Etcetera. "Hey," He said walking over to the group.

"Quaxo!" She said getting up and rushing over to him, they rubbed against each other for a moment. "You're back."

"Yeah, I was wondering if you would want to go out for a walk." He asked timidly.

"I'd love to." She said and the pair left with Victoria turning her head back to her friends for a second and smiling they all returned it and when they left earshot began talking about them excitedly.

"Now what?" Jemima said falling onto her side.

"I know!" Etcetera said and the other two kittens looked at her. "We should go find Tugger!"

"Yeah!" The kittens said and the three ran off in search of their obsession.

AN: Yeah I know it was short but this was just an epilogue, they're usually not to long. Especially if you have nothing to talk about… But anyway this does signal the end of this story, but fear not my brain is coming up with new fic ideas as we speak. I thank all my readers and my reviewers: **Bombalurinasara**, **Puddycat**, **Mistofey **and **Quaxo Mistofelees**. Thanks for all the lovely reviews! It'll be kinda sad leaving this story, I liked it, but like I said more are on the way.


End file.
